The present invention relates to an improved receptacle or holder for vertical presentation of microscope slides such as those utilized for specimen retention in scientific, medical or medically related procedures. The slide receptacles of the present invention are designed to positionably receive and hold specimen retaining microscope slides in a foldable array designed for minimizing slide-to-holder contact areas while allowing for appropriate drainage of aqueous and other solutions therefrom. The holders of the present invention include a linkage system to permit simultaneous articulation of a plurality of slides, so as to present the slides or groups of slides in either a flat planar array or in appropriate closely spaced vertical orientation. Stated briefly, the slide receptacles of the present invention positionably receive the slides in an appropriate array, while at the same time the surface of contact between the slides and the support is reduced. The configuration facilitates convenient release and manual grasping or gripping of the slides along the edge surfaces when desired.
In the past, receptacles have been provided for retaining microscope slides in predetermined or proper orientation for exposure of the slides to various operations or procedures, with the orientation depending upon the immediate application. Typical operations or procedures include exposure to washing and/or rinsing solutions, as well as exposure to various controlled environments, such as one of controlled temperature and humidity. In order to enhance and otherwise facilitate appropriate handling of the slides, the present invention provides for minimal areas or zones of contact between the slides and the holder, and further provides and facilitates manual grasping and/or gripping of the individual slides for removal and/or transfer from the holder. The configuration of the holders of the present invention are such that the area of contact with the slide is minimized to facilitate rapid and efficient liquid drainage, such as aqueous or other solutions which typically are in contact with the slides, as well as to facilitate manual manipulation of the slides.